Wishes come at a terrible price
by Peacelover3333
Summary: It's been 3 months since MusicRae, IceVocals, PinkPeace, Lightning, and MusicMaker have become titans. Now they are graduating from HS to college. But when MusicRae wishes for normal after a college dilemma, will she regret it? Summary in story.
1. Breakfast Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Your Star", Evanescence does, so speak to her, nor do I own Teen Titans or anyone in it! If I did, I would continue making it and make Raven and Robin a couple. I only own MusicRae, PinkPeace, IceVocals, MusicMaker and Lightning.**

**MusicRae's College Dilemma -Or- Wishes come with a terrible price **

**A/N I have no clue how to break this story into chapters, nor with my other stories. Cause I'm a new author in FF, so hopefully someone will tell me in the reviews.**

**Cast: Raven Lilac is MusicRae; James Saunders is IceVocals, Haley Lilac is PinkPeace, Kendall Saunders is MusicMaker, Raven Black/Lilac is BlackRae, Justin Saunders is Lightning, Raechel Roth is Raven, Kori Anders is Starfire, Garfield Logan is Beast Boy, Richard Grayson is Robin, Victor Stone is Cyborg, Roy Harper is Speedy, Lilly Garner is Terra, and Sarah Fila is Bumble Bee.(A/N: Mas y Menos will NOT be in this story. Nothing personal.)  
**

**Summary: It was three months since MusicRae, MusicMaker, BlackRae, PinkPeace, ****IceVocals ****and Lightning joined the titans'. And it's time for them to leave high school and move on to college. But when MusicRae has her college interview and gets moved to the tower, will her chances getting into a good college be regretted, as well as her wish of all normal? And what about the Titans? For a normal wish, will they be titans anymore?  
**

**TT_TT_TT_TT_TT_TT_TT_TT_TT_TT  
**

_MusicRae's POV_

Today was the day. Today was the day PinkPeace, BlackRae, MusicMaker, IceVocals, Lightning and I were moving on to college. The other titans said they wanted to become students and learn instead of having to pay tutors. So, the day after my Sweet 16, they enrolled into Free Origins High and are also graduating High School and going to college with us. I was in my room, trying on my cap and gown. It was turquoise type color. It did _not _match my personality. So I decided to add a little color. And by little, I mean a lot. I started walking toward my door, after I switched the grad clad with my own purple graduation cap and gown. I looked back at everything I got for my Sweet 16. I'm still 16, but more mature than the last three months. I've gotten over my fear of singing; I've been writing many stories, and I have gotten a job. Two, actually. I work part time as an assistant for author, Shari Lohens, and I work as a waitress at 'Girl's Night Out! (GNO!)' I hate the job though, because sometimes I have to cook and I hate to admit it: I can't cook. Working for Shari is an honor because she said helping her helps me learn to be an awesome author! I'm working on a novel called: "Love Grows Like an Apple Tree." Well, I should go downstairs and let the titans' suffocate me. I'm afraid of what Star's going to do to me. I walked downstairs to the living room.

_Normal POV_

MusicRae walked downstairs with BlackRae, MusicMaker, IceVocals, PinkPeace, and Lightning. The rest of the titans' heard their footsteps and prepared for their entrance. They heard the door swish open and they jumped out of their hiding places yelling, "SURPRISE!" The now dumbfounded titans stood in the doorway, shocked. The titans began to pressure them and hug them. MusicRae was surprised about the way Raven looked after she hugged her. She smiled a smile that hit her like a warm comforter or a cup of hot chocolate. _'And speaking of chocolate...' _MusicRae thought.

Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled out words that pleased the titans'. "Celebration Breakfast!" The titans' walked into the kitchen and sat on the stools. As MusicRae sat down, she had a chill run down her spine. "Oh boy. Here we go in..." She stopped when she was interrupted by Starfire's voice. "MusicRae, why the 'oh boy'? Is something troubling you?" MusicRae looked at her emerald eyes. "No, Star. Wait until I'm done counting and you'll see why the 'oh boy.' Ready? In three, two, one and..."

"Tofu eggs, Tofu waffles and chocolate soy milk!"

"NO! Man, NONE of us wanna eat that crud! Over medium eggs, chocolate chip waffles and Nesquik Chocolate milk!"

"Tofu!"

"Chocolate! Eggs! Waffles that _**don't **_have tofu in 'em!"

"To..." (A/N: I guarantee you know who's saying what. You'll get tofu if you guess wrong, but you'll get Chocolate milk if you guess right.)

"Guys, calm down." IceVocals stated.

"Yes. Please, no more yelling." Star added. Raven, BlackRae and MusicRae rubbed their temples.

"Shut Up! OMG, you guys are annoying!" MusicRae, BlackRae, and yelled simultaneously. The boys stopped their bickering. Robin stepped up.

"Okay. Now that we have your attention... Cyborg make chocolate waffles and stuff. You know MusicRae and BlackRae will eat it." He stopped to look at the named girls smiling. "And Beast Boy, wouldn't it be better just to have the tofu to yourself? If we choose to eat tofu, then we'll eat it. Now, are we done fighting?" Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded. Cyborg began to make eggs (Over medium), bacon, ham, sausage, chocolate chip waffles with chocolate syrup and chocolate milk with Nesquik chocolate powder. "Thank You, Robin." MusicRae spoke for the both of her and BlackRae. Music went over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, MusicRae. Stand up." He said more of a question than a command. MusicRae stood up and spun around. "Wow! You know how to make a graduation gown look less boring. And more... Purple." Music said as he smiled. MusicRae smiled and ran to her room to change so she wouldn't ruin her gown. She changed into her favorite dress she got as a gift for her Sweet Sixteen from Raven and Starfire. She changed out of her gown and put on the dress, which was strapless and purple, with purple gloves, a peace necklace and peace bracelets. Starfire also bought her a peace jewel to clip on the belt of the dress. She ran back downstairs and sat by Music. She gave him a peck on the cheek, showed off her dress and jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at PinkPeace smiling at her.

"What? Why are you smiling? What did you do?" MusicRae replied, getting more irritated by the second.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, stand up, turn around and let me see the back of the dress." PinkPeace replied, never taking off that ridiculous grin.

MusicRae stood up and turned. "Wow! That's the dress Rae and Star bought for graduation?" She said getting closer. MusicRae nodded. Then when PinkPeace was close enough, she tugged at the back of the dress and dropped an ice cube down the back of the dress.

"AHH! COLD! PinkPeace! I'm going to kill you!" MusicRae screamed as she jumped up and started run toward PinkPeace.

"It doesn't look like you're going to catch me!" The rest of the titans' started to laugh out loud as they watched MusicRae and PinkPeace run around the kitchen. They ran two more laps before Lightning grabbed Pink's hair and Cyborg grabbed MusicRae's belt on her dress. He halted her up face to face length.

"Put. Me. Down! Let me at her, let me at her! Cyborg, put me down!" MusicRae said in her pouty voice. "Are you done trying to chase Pinky?" Cyborg asked. "Fine." Cyborg dropped her. MusicMaker ran in front of Cyborg to catch MusicRae. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" PinkPeace repeated over and over again until Lightning let go of her hair.

"Thank You! Gosh, now I have to fix my hair again." PinkPeace said in awe. She ran upstairs to put her bangs in two bobby pins, and a bump-it under a layer of her hair. She ran out of her room and ran to the kitchen and bumped into Cyborg's hard metal chest. She fell to the ground. "Ow." She replied, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry." Cyborg said, helping her up.

"It's okay. But question: Have you seen Raspberry?" PinkPeace asked. Raspberry is Pink's little beagle. She named her this because she put pink hair dye in her fur, making a mixture of white and pink color. Almost a strawberry milkshake color. (A/N: Imagine a strawberry milkshake beagle. An all white, not brown spots, but all white with a pink color.)

"Um... I think I saw her walk past Raven's door." MusicRae butted in the conversation. "Oh, no! Raspberry!" She and PinkPeace started running towards Raven's room. MusicRae skidded to a stop in front of Raven's door. PinkPeace, BlackRae, MusicMaker, Lightning and Raven stopped behind her. Wait... "RAVEN!" MusicRae cried. The other titans ran to the situation.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Um... I was just doing a... uh... door inspection. Raven's door: **Raven.** Perfect. Now, moving on to my room." MusicRae said, walking to her room. Raven pulled her back.

"What's really going on?" She said in a sinister voice only MusicRae could hate when she uses it against her.

"Um... how do I put this? It was Pink's dog! Please don't kill me! I didn't do it!"

"What are... Oh..." Raven stopped to open her door.

"...My God." The other titans joined in with Raven. They looked at her room like it was a playground.

"OMG, the dog did more than I thought it did." MusicRae said, laughing nervously.

"PinkPeace! Learn how to keep your eye on your messy dog!" Raven yelled.

"Hey! It wasn't me... huh? Oh, you were talking to PinkPeace." MusicRae said covering and uncovering her ears. BlackRae looked at Raven's room and patted PinkPeace on the back, who was gaping at the damage Raspberry did.

Raven's room looked like the city dump. _Literally._ Her clothes were thrown out of her dresser and on the floor. Her drapes were ripped and pelted to the floor, her sheets were thrown on the floor and her pillowcases hang from her meditation mirror on her bookcase. Speaking of the mirror, it was cracked and the glass sat on the floor. Her books were on the floor, open and pages tattered. And a little was sitting in front of her door. The pillows were ripped and feathers were flying everywhere. Two feathers flew toward Raven and MusicRae and landed on each of their noses.

"Ah... Ah... AH-CHOO!" They sneezed in unison.

"Bless you."

"Glufnough."

Starfire and the other titans said in unison. "Thank you." Raven and MusicRae replied back, at the same time. (A/N: I got tired of saying 'unison' and I'm sure you got tired of reading it)

MusicRae walked into Raven's room and to her bed. "Um... Rae? I think Raspberry left you a little late b-day present in your bed. Happy belated Birthday, Rae." She said nervously.

"You think this is funny? PinkPeace, you are going to clean up this mess! _And_ wash my sheets, clothes and pillows. You will also buy me new drapes, and new carpet. And I can't replace my meditation mirror! Wait... my mirror!" Raven ran to her dresser. She picked up her mirror and glared at her cracked reflection. "PinkPeace! I can't replace this mirror! This is a one of a kind! I'm the only one with this mirror because I'm half demon! Now, I can't meditate!" Raven cried.

"Raven, calm down. PinkPeace _will _clean up this room. Right, PinkPeace?" Robin replied, as he walked up to Raven and hugged her. PinkPeace nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Raven. I guess I left my door open again and Raspberry got out. It's too hot in my room since I don't have an air conditioner yet, so I keep it open sometimes. I really am sorry." PinkPeace said as she hung her head. Raven walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted. But my emotions will go crazy if that mirror is broken. Just because I defeated my father doesn't mean I don't have to meditate anymore. I'm not exactly mad about everything else." Raven said as she let go. She looked at Pink's shocked face. She recovered. "Except for the fact my mirror is broken and that Raspberry left me two presents." PinkPeace blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, Cyborg can install an air conditioner in your room for free, right?" Lightning asked. "Can you, Cyborg? Please?" PinkPeace asked.

"Sure. I'll start on it now." Cyborg replied as he began to walk away. Until he heard BlackRae speak up.

"Not now. Our graduation starts in twenty minutes. Come on, we've gotta go!" She cried as she ran to her room for her purse. "Oh, yeah. Everyone get ready!" Robin replied, running to his room. "Come on, MusicRae. We re already dressed. Let's wait in the common room and eat the rest of our breakfast." PinkPeace said, pulling her sister toward the main room. "Okay, okay. Let go of my wrist." MusicRae replied, pulling away her wrist.

**_5 minutes later in the Garage  
_**

"Okay, everybody ready?" Victor Stone asked. (A/N: I'm now using their "School Names" instead of their "Titan Names", just to let you all know) Everyone nodded. "Wait, where's Esmerelda?" Kendall Saunders asked. "Oh, she's putting Evanescence in the play pin." Haley Lilac answered. "When did we have the 'play pin'?" Kori Anders asked.

"Raven, Esmerelda and I made a little 'Play Pin' in one of the extra rooms on the lower floor. We added a dog door on the door, so our dogs could do their business outside. And we have a picket fence, so they don't get out. We have many accessories in the room for them to play, eat and have something to drink." Haley answered again.

"Hey." Esmerelda Lilac or Ez Lil said as she walked into the garage. Raven Black raised her finger to speak until Ez read her mind and said, "Yes, I'm ready." Kendall was about to ask until: "I'm an empath like you, Hails, Raechel and James. 'Memeber? You 'memeber." Ez spoke. "Oh yeah. Never mind, then. Okay, let's go." Raven said, giving up. "To Free Origins High we go!" Ez cried.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this really long chapter... Guess how many words are hear in this chapter?... 2,559! So, sorry... R&R!**


	2. Graduation Time! I 3 Pie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Your Star", Evanescence does, so speak to her, nor do I own Teen Titans or anyone in it! If I did, I would continue making it and make Raven and Robin a couple. I only own MusicRae, PinkPeace, IceVocals, MusicMaker, BlackRae and Lightning.**

_**At Free Origins High...**_

The titans stepped out of the Black Mustang that belonged to Bruce Wayne, given to Richard for is 17th birthday. Across the parking lot, they saw Titans East. Sarah Fila, Roy Harper, and Lilly Garner stepped out of their disguised Blue Mustang given to Roy for his 17th birthday by Green Arrow. As soon as Lilly saw Garfield, she ran toward the apricot skinned boy. (A/N: I forgot to mention before, Garfield (BB) and Victor (Cyborg) have special rings that changes their appearances. Victor is all human, with huge muscles and is still good with technology, and Garfield has apricot skin, blond hair and the same green eyes.)

"Hi, Garfield! Aren't you excited? We are going to college! What's your major?" Lilly replied, never letting go of Garfield. He blushed and put on a confused face.

"It means 'What do you plan on doing with your life after you get your Master's Degree?' Get it, Garfield?" Raechel Roth replied sarcastically.

"Oh, now I get it." Garfield answered. "I..." He started then paused. "... Don't know. What is there for me to do in life?"

"There is English Literature. That's my major. It teaches you the basics of becoming an author and using your imagination on paper." Replied Esmerelda.

"There is 'Fashion Design'. That's my major. I will be the World's First Famous Heroine Fashion Designer!" Sarah Fila said, walking up to the group of teens.

"I believe there is the 'Arts' major. Back on Tameran, I was the most talented, what you call, 'artist' and I was told I have a chance of earning money for my paintings!" Kori Anders cried.

"My major is Martial Arts. I'll probably be better than Bruce." Richard Grayson jumped in.

"Our major is English Literature, as well." Zoey Lilac said, pointing to Raven. "But, I'm also in the major of music. I want to be a singer along with Esmerelda." Raven replied.

"Archery." Roy Harper replied, walking towards Kori and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, I think my major will be... is there gaming?" Garfield said. Everyone nodded yes. "Dude! I'm so doing Gaming!" He cried.

"Alright, y'all. Can we go to the ceremony?" Victor asked, walking away. The rest nodded and followed.

_**In the Ceremony...**_

"OMG! I can't believe we're graduating from Free Origins High to Jump City College!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, do you _ever _come to think you are a _little too _cheery?" Raven and Raechel said in unison. Lilly nodded her head no. "Well, consider it right. You're turning into Kori." Raven said, pointing to Kori.

"What about me?" Kori asked.

"Shh... the principal is announcing the names of the graduates!" Lilly whispered.

The principal began announcing the names of the students in Mrs. Parker's class: "Miss Kori Anders, please come to the stage from the _**left **_side and grab your diploma. Then stand in front of the stage, using the right side and wait until the whole class has been called." The principal, Ms. Lindsey , as what the titans call her, gave directions. Kori stood up waved to her friends and did as she was told. Everyone started clapping and cheering as they saw her walk up the stage and take her diploma.

"Sarah Fila! Lilly Garner! Richard Grayson!" Ms. Lindsey continued as the students stood walked toward the stage and grabbed their diplomas and stood in the front of the stage. "Roy Harper!"

They walked up. "Esmerelda, Raven, and Zoey Lilac! Garfield Logan, Raechel Roth, James, Justin, and Kendall Saunders!Victor Stone!" The rest walked up and smiled. They stood in front of the stage and the principal dismissed them. The teens walked outside and began talking over each other.

"I'm gonna be an author!" Zoey, Esmerelda, and Raechel cried.

"I'm gonna be an engineer!" Victor replied.

"Yes! I'm fighting crime for the rest of my life!" Richard cried, kissing Raechel.

"I'm gonna make millions with music!" James, Kendall, Justin, and Ez yelled.

"Hey, how about we go home to celebrate?" Raechel said sarcastically with a little excitement. Everyone nodded and got into the mustangs.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But I promise the next chapter will be the one when the titans' start their interviews! Peace!**


	3. Interviewing

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Teen Titans or the song. And you know what I would do if I did...**

**__****At the Tower...**

___MusicRae's POV_

I went to my room and changed into my favorite purple Evanescence flip-flops, purple boot-cut jeans, and a tight purple tank-top. I grabbed Evanescence from the play pin and I took the elevator to the living room. (A/N: I forgot to mention what Evanescence looks like... She is an all white beagle and she has purple hair dye in her fur... And I'll dress her up in skirts sometimes)

"Hey, guys! So who has their first interview tonight?" I asked when I arrived in the main room. "Shh..." BlackRae whispered as she pointed to her phone. "Hmm... Yeah? Really? Omigod, yes thank you ma'am!" I heard BlackRae say. She hung up the phone and screamed. "You got in?" IceVocals asked. "I'm going to Jump City University!" Clover screamed. "Yes! Now my college interview is in a hour, so I'm gonna get ready and I'll possibly be going to college with you, my love." Aqualad replied, running out the room.

"Um... okay? So, my college interview is tomorrow. Kendall, yours is the same time as mine, right?" I asked, flipping over the back of the couch, landing in between Ice and Music. Music nodded and put his arm around me.

"I believe Terra and I have our interview tomorrow at 4:00, correct Terra?" Starfire asked, turning her direction to Terra. She nodded and stood up, heading toward the kitchen. Beast Boy entered into the conversation. "Hey, how about we take a break from interview planning and celebrate our graduation!" The rest of us ignored him and continued talking. "I already applied for college before our graduation, so I'm already in!" Robin, Speedy, and Cyborg said simultaneously.

"Wow, you guys are punctual." PinkPeace, BlackRae and I said in unison. "Okay, now it is 8:00 and I want to go to sleep so I'm refreshed and not bug-eyed like most of you are. No offense, guys." I replied, standing and flipping over the couch again. "Whatever." Raven said, answering for the other titans.


End file.
